


The Positives

by mrquackers



Category: Bruce Banner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Freeform, None - Freeform, free form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrquackers/pseuds/mrquackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is my OC and Bruce Banner!! Hope you like!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Positives

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my OC and Bruce Banner!! Hope you like!!

The Positives: Bruce sat up in bed and smiled at the somewhat chubby girl. With her long brown hair all in front of her face she looked quite hilarious. He pushed aside her hair and her nose twitched slightly. He placed a kiss on her forehead and she smiled. He got out of bed and stretched slightly.  
He was wearing a purple shirt with black boxers. He went to the kitchen next door and made himself some tea. The high-pitch noise from the kettle startled the girl.She stumbled out the bed and tripped. Her thud caused the curly brown haired man to steer in her direction. She looked up at him and her face was as red as a tomato." Uh I umm fell," as she gave a weak smile. "It's all right Hun we all make mistakes." "Yeah but of course it would be me." "So fucking clumsy," she mumbled. He stared at her for a second as if he was trying his hardest to comprehend what she said. He went back to his tea and she went back to trying not to be upset. He came back with a mug in his hand and smiled softly. She made the bed and jumped back on it. Her wavy brown hair was blocking her nude shoulders, for she was wearing a long sleeve shouldered shirt. She tried to cover her thighs because she never liked them. "Don't do that Veneece, there is nothing wrong with your thighs." She didn't realise that she was being talked to, and when she did her face burned. He put his mug on the counter and grabbed her with his arms. He placed soft kisses along her shoulders and she squirmed a little. He placed his hands around her stomach. " So you thought you were able to escape." Bruce bellowed in a low voice. He turned her around so he could see her face, he smiled such a warm smile. He pushed her closer allowing him to make her wrap her legs around him. He moved towards her throat and sucked down hard. She winced and he grinned "Sorry sweetheart," she shot a deadly glare. He recoiled for a second and continued his onslaught. He caught her lips and added his tongue causing her to moan. "Much... Better," he said between kisses. He held her face causing her to see the light green pop up in his eyes. She gave him a nervous look and he gave a reassuring smile. He moved his hand from her face and travelled farther down her body, stopping at her thighs. She covered her face with her long sleeves; perhaps to long sleeves causing them to fold over her hands. "Your so adorable you know that right?" Bruce smirked. He lifted her up causing her to gasp as he pulled down her pants and he yanked them straight off and tossed them. He chuckled as he settled her back down in his lap as she kept nailing punches on his chest. Then he began kissing her stomach, moving his hand in an up and down motion on her thigh. He traveled upwards till he snapped her bra off. Her face grew a dark red and she pushed him back. Her attempts failed as he continued at the separation of her chest. He would occasionally look back up at her as if he was treasuring these little moments in the files of his brain. "If I had to pick one positive about you, it would be your body." He said in a dark lusted tone. "If I had to choose one positive about you is that you won't get off me." Veneece said in a sarcastic tone."Damn right I won't !!" Bruce laughed. He picked her up and carried her across the room into the living-room and laid him and her on the sofa. He put her on top of him and picked at her panties."Quit it!!!" She pouted "Or what?" Bruce said with an evil dark tone."Is this really him?"she thought "sure the other guy was totally into this stuff but was "He?" The lovely turtle green eyes stared back at her, shining like pearls in the light. "I said or what" he smirked as he pushed on her. A wide mischievous grin spread across his face. She gulped, knowing that she wasn't going to win this battle. "Nothing," she growled. " Apparently so," sarcasm heavily in his throat. "Are you done yet?" she replied. She kept looking at her legs in disgust." Now what's the big problem with you and your body?" Bruce blurted absent-mindedly. She sighed and said,"It's just that I'm not the way the media would want to be ya know?" she drifted her eyes away from him. "Why does it matter?" "You look absolutely stunning to me so what's the reason to care what the media would think?" "Of course it doesn't bother you, you have the body, hair and looks that girls would kill for, but when it comes to me....-" she choked up for a moment." You seem to forget the other guy," Bruce implied." The other guy? Why would any girl hate him, I mean have you met yourself?!" she rambled on. He whole-heartedly laughed as she rambled on and on about him. When she finally realized that she was rambling, she laughed as well. " See, you have nothing to worry about. You're perfect the way you are. In every aspect of life, you'll always be perfect in your own way." "Thanks Bruce!!" she smiled and hugged him tightly. "Now where were we?"......


End file.
